PipitXlink first time for everything
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Ghirahim and Dark link have their own separate plans for the hero chosen by the goddess Dark will do what he must to get his hero of time back
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Link had returned with Zelda. Some how they weren't close anymore he avoided her at all cost. I had hardly spent time with him. I was scared to, I had been seeing Link in a way that I never thought possible I tried covering it up but in truth He was becoming so handsome… His porcelain skin so smooth. I blushed a little I had started dating Karane that way I wouldn't feel so ashamed of what I was feeling for Link. I sighed, trying not to imagine Links innocent eyes. His sexy lips and petite body. I was headed to the bathroom, needing a shower after my rounds.

I had stopped living with my mother around the time that Link had left to find Zelda. I slowly trudged to the bathroom in the academy. I opened the door I ignored the sound of the shower I was so tired from my nightly rounds I didn't process that someone may be in here then again It was too late for any other students to be awake. I looked up the shower was on I could hear it loud and clear. I stopped in my tracks. His body was covered in scars, I trailed my eyes up and down his body. I shivered I had wanted to know what he looked like for a long time now I could see his body,his flaws, he still looked perfect to me. I started to tremble and dropped my towel I felt a warmth between my legs I knew all too well. Link turned at the sound of my towel hitting the ground. He saw me staring at him but he didn't seem surprised, before he could say a word I bolted out the door.

I found an empty corridor and I sat against the wall disgusted with myself. I put my face in my hands and sighed frustrated as Links face appeared in my mind then his body. He looked so attractive… His eyes so innocent his slender muscular body. I started getting naughty images in my head of what I wanted to do to him… Most of it included Link tied up in my bed begging me for more. I let out a shaky breath I had to hurry back to my room before I got any harder. I ran to my room my face was red I started to get embarrassed. I kept running until I got to my room I slammed the door shut and slid to the floor. I looked down and started to hate myself more. Thinking of Link made me hard seeing his body and the warm water running down his muscles, I pulled down my pants and slid my hand down my member really slow.

I let out a soft moan, then I heard a knock on my door. "Go Away!" I growled as I continued running my hand over myself.

"Pipit. Let me in." I heard his soft voice and I shuttered I could feel myself get harder.

"Link, not now please." I said trying to suppress my moans.

"its important please let me in." I stood up and tripped falling on my bed, Link opened the door and shut the door behind him locking it. He turned to me and his eyes widened, his face turned red. My heart skipped a best knowing he was staring at my half naked body.

"Please don't look at me Link, I don't want you to see me like this." I covered my face with my arm, bitting my lip in embarrassment, I heard his footsteps approaching the bed. That's when I felt Links soft hand take mine in his. For a man his hands felt somewhat delicate. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Was this because of me" Link whispered his voice was hoarse with desire. I moaned as I felt his hand touch my hard member, I looked into Links eyes we were both breathing hard. I could feel the desire building up in my body.

"Ive had such naughty thoughts Link. I hated myself so much for wanting you like this." Link smiled mischievously. He looked so sexy I couldn't help but force his face to mine and slid my tongue in his mouth. Links mouth opened invitingly while his hands started stroking me faster and faster, his hands were already wet with my essence..

I could feel the tension building in my body I was close to my release. Link pulled away from my kiss taking me all the way in his mouth. His tongue playfully ran itself over me, I reveled in how warm and soft his tongue was. I shuttered letting a small cry escape my lips. He was driving me crazy, I couldn't take it anymore I put my hands in Links hair and forced myself all the way in. He looked up at me surprised with his beautiful green eyes. I started breathing harder and harder as I started thrusting myself into Links inviting mouth. He didn't struggle against me he let me slide myself in and out at my own pace. I couldn't help feeling like I was hurting him, this was my first time letting someone do this to me. I couldn't control how hard I was thrusting into his mouth.

I was shuttering against his mouth more frequently now. I knew I would finish soon. I could hear his soft moans only pushing me further into a state of ecstasy. He looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I had never seen such a sexy sight before in my life, I couldn't contain myself just seeing Link licking and sucking on my member. I pushed Link back on the bed biting hard on my tongue to keep from crying out as I climaxed all over his chest and face. I sighed I was so tired but my heart was still racing as I met his gaze he lifted his hand to his face and got some of my essence on his fingers and slid it in his mouth tasting me. I shuttered again I wanted him so bad, I needed more of him. I kissed him and he bit my lip then smiled at me. The boy didn't know what effects he had on me.

"Link, t-thank you." I said starting to get embarrassed about what we had just done.

But I couldn't lie to myself I wanted this ever since I first met Link 5 years ago. "I cant even remember what I was going to ask you" Link said laughing softly.

"W-we should go clean up." Link started pouting "what are you thinking about." I said as I grabbed a towel to clean him off. He looked up innocently, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "you Pipit, I never thought we would be here like this." he said softly laying his head on me.

I patted his head softly I never wanted this to end."I didn't think, you felt the same way I did." I said looking down ashamed.

His eyes wandered back to mine, he slowly put his finger under my chin. I met his gaze, he slowly pressed his lips to mine. I felt my cheeks burn when I tasted myself on his tongue. My heart was beating erratically in my chest.

"Ive always had strong feelings for you since we met. I-I just didn't know how to tell you." Link said biting his lip. Looking down nervously he squeezed my body tighter to his.

I took his face in mine and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "don't be shy with me, I will always accept you, and as long as you want me we can continue this." I said feeling crimson streak across my cheeks. I couldn't be sure if he actually wanted this not to stop.

Links eyes glittered "can we be together? Pipit, I want to be with you." He whispered. His voice was trembling, I knew it took a lot for him to ask me like this. My heart almost exploded in my chest.

"I want nothing more than to be with you Link." I said kissing my loves neck.

Link pulled me into the bed with him and I fell onto his chest hard. I could still feel a burning in my body. I wanted to repay Link for what he had done to me. I slid my hand slowly down his body feeling his strong muscles, then I looked up at Link as I slid my hand onto his member. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly ground his hips in pace with my hand.

It began with him breathing harder and harder, but soon his breaths turned to moans and his member was so hard. I could barely contain my excitement as I slowly slipped off all of Links clothes, and took a better look at his body. He looked up at me blush covering his cheeks, I slid my hand over his thighs up over his abs, then to his chest. I was careful to watch his reaction as I slowly licked his thigh then bit down a bit hard. Pleasure shot through him like a bullet, he sat up and let out a cry. His shocked eyes met mine, I just smiled and planted a few kisses on the mark I had left.

"Im claiming you Link." I whispered slowly as I slid my lips up to his member, I placed a soft kiss on the head. I was shocked when Links body jerked and his member forced itself in my mouth. Link couldn't contain his moans, I smiled it was unexpected but I loved how he tasted. I slid him all the way in my mouth, I started coughing and gagging. He was too much for me "Pipit again." He moaned and I laughed he enjoyed hearing me struggle taking him in. I let him fill my mouth once more, I swirled my tongue around his member taking his hand in mine. I sucked and sucked on his hard member as it twitched in my mouth. I hadn't realized he was so close. Link let out a sharp cry as he filled my mouth with his essence. I swallowed all of it, it tasted so good he left me wanting more. It was like molten honey, filling my mouth sweetly. I loved every second of it.

I sat up licking my lips looking at Links crimson covered face. He was so embarrassed, I enjoyed watching his cute reaction. I made him look at me then I kissed his sweet lips. He hugged me tight then laughed "now we really need to clean up."

"I suppose we do." I said frowning a bit I didn't want to be done. I wanted more of my love.

"Pipit" Link said softly before forcing me down and biting my neck leaving his mark. I moaned his teeth were so sharp I could have sworn he drew blood, I loved it the pain wrapped itself around me threatening to never let go. "Im claiming you Pipit." He said mocking my words from before.

I held Link for a moment letting my heart slow down then disentangled him from me and grabbed us a couple towels and uniforms we walked side by side into the bathroom thankfully no one was around. I was so nervous my hands were shaking, we went in together and locked the door. I entered the stall and turned on the water and stripped off my uniform. I let the warm water run down my body I turned behind me to see Link staring at my body like I had his not to long before. I extended my hand to him and pulled him close.

I grabbed the soap and we helped clean each other off. I threw him a towel when we finished and I started getting dressed. Link went to the door and poked his head out and looked around. He gave me the thumbs up that we could go. We walked in silence and I stopped in front of his door. Link looked around for a moment before giving me a small kiss. Then he winked and went into his room "ill see you tomorrow Pipit." He closed the door behind him, I slowly walked back to my room in a daze.

That's when I heard running I looked behind me and saw Karane running towards me. She jumped on me and kissed my lips, my reaction was automatic I dropped her on the floor. "Ouch Pipit what was that for?" She said looking up at me from the floor. I sighed internally, I had forgotten about my ever present girlfriend. I didn't like her kisses she didn't feel right she wasn't… Link. She would never be enough for me not after what Link and I has just shared. I offered her my hand and she stood up and hugged me. "You've been so distant lately I wanna spend some time together" she said looking up at me. I quickly thought of an excuse to get away. I didn't want to be near her "Im sorry Karane ive been busy with my knight training. Ill see you tomorrow."I said walking away. "Pipit!" She called after me but I didn't turn.

I went to my room and locked the door, I looked at my bed and could still imagine seeing Link lying covered in my essence staring back at me. I let a soft moan and curled up in the bed missing Links body already. I fell asleep after a moment, I hadnt realized how tired I really was. I opened my eyes and stretched it was already morning I was late for class. I grabbed my books and ran to class, everyone looked at me as I opened the door. The teacher glared in my direction, as I took a seat next to Link.

I could feel Karanes upset gaze boring into my back. I looked at Link from the corner of my eyes and he winked at me. I smiled looking at the book in front of me. He made my heart flutter and my body hot We had a group project and I turned to look at Link as soon as the teacher released us to pick our partners. Link usually chose Zelda, I usually chose Karane, but after last night I wanted to stay close to Link.

The both walked up to us "sorry girls, Link and I are going to be partners for this one." They both looked down dejected walking slowly back to their seats.

Link and I did our work together and we worked out the problems together. I smiled seeing him actually work hard for once. We had finished before anyone else, that's when I felt his warm hand on my thigh he squeezed it as pleasure shot through me I blushed as I caught his hungry gaze on my member. Last night hadn't been a dream, I had actually been with Link. That's when the lunch bell rang I grabbed Links arm and pulled him out of the classroom quickly before Karane or Zelda could catch up. We ran and hid in the waterfall, Link smiled at me then he jumped me.

I fell onto my back with a hard thud while Link made himself comfortable on top of me. "Can we sleep someone kept me awake last night." He said a sleepy smile on his lips. I nodded and held him close I could feel the drowsiness overtaking me. I couldn't be happier, I was so happy.

I kept having dreams of the night before replaying in my head. I woke up feeling Link stretching on top of me. He smiled leaning over me pinning my wrists over my head playfully. The boy knew how to pick up my heart bear and make it change erratically. his lips slowly meeting mine I could feel the warmth from his mouth as he gently slide his tongue inside my mouth. We flicked our tongues against each other playfully. I laughed gently looking at Links soft smile never in my life would I have imagined us together like this. My world felt complete, I felt like I would die if I was any happier. We froze when we heard footsteps in the cave. My stomach felt sickly as we looked at each other, both of our eyes wide in fear. Link and I stood up as fast as we possibly could and hid in a crevasse our bodies were pressed up against each other Link looked at me. In the darkness I could see the desire in his eyes.

"Pipit! Link!" Karane and Zelda called out as they walked deeper into the cave.

Karane sighed "I could have sworn I saw them run this way." Zelda patted her shoulder.

"they've been avoiding both of us. Since Link and I returned to skyloft" Zelda sighed.

"why would Link avoid you Zelda you were his best friend." I felt Links body tense against mine.

'Don't listen' Link mouthed pinning me harder to the wall. He put his lips against mine I almost ignored Zelda and Karane being there.

"I used him" I barely made out the words but I knew they left Zelda's lips. I broke our kiss to look in their direction. My body felt like a fire had been lit within me even as I tried to focus Link hadnt stopped assaulting my neck and cheek with kisses.

"I used him for the goddess, he's nothing more that a guard for me. Its all he can be, when I told him I used him his expression grew cold he stopped talking to me completely. I think he hates even looking at me." Zelda said her voice trembling I turned to face Link his eyes were cast down he seemed ashamed.

He looked so beautiful I stroked his face softly, his eyes glittered as they met mine.I kissed his sweet innocent face, I hugged him in the darkness as Zelda and Karane left the cave disappointed.

Out there we couldn't be like this it sent shivers down my spine, men couldn't be with men in skyloft it was not only unheard of but highly frowned upon.. I didn't want to pull away from him but I knew we had to.

We both laughed as we struggled out of the crevasse, I let Link slide out first his body was more thinner than mine but equally muscular. His scent lingered on my clothes he smelled like the earth and honey. We walked out together and it was quiet as we slowly walked back to the academy.

Link stretched his arms above his head and yawn, surprisingly we slept comfortably in that cave. "Pipit." Link said his hands on the back of his head as we walked. "I want to show you something."

I hadn't noticed he was walking straight for the edge of skyloft. " Link what are you doing" I called out to him as he let himself fall off the cliff I ran as fast as I could and jumped without a thought. I whistled to my loft wing as I caught up with Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pipit

I wrapped my arms around Link and we fell onto my loft wing. Link made himself comfortable and took the reins and guided my loft wing down to a crater to the surface. Before long Link pulled me with him and we fell through the clouds and into a giant pool of water. I swam up to the surface and started coughing,I looked around and saw Link sitting on the edge of the water. From here he looked so beautiful as the sun shined down on him.

I looked around as I swam back to Link. This must be the place known as the surface, Link offered me his hand to help me out of the water. I smirked as I took his hand in mine, it was too late I pulled him in with me.

Link glared at me playfully, "your gonna pay for that!" He called out. I laughed as he splashed water at me. We were acting like little kids, splashing water at each other. We swam around just enjoying each others company. When we finally got tired of playing around in the water and we both took our tunics off and laid in the grass waiting for them to dry.

I listened to Link talk for hours about his adventures and his quest here on the surface. He told me how he made friends with all the native races of the surface. I smiled imagining Link fighting and helping everyone who asked him.

"I want to do something special for you Pipit" Link said going up to a hollow tree trunk and he pulled out a gold harp. My eyes widened in surprise it was definitely the goddesses harp.

He sat up against a tree close to where I was lying. He began to play the notes were so soft and beautiful, I closed my eyes I started to imagine Zelda's words, imagine how he reacted knowing she only wanted him as a body guard rather than lover. My heart ached for the boy whose pain was being let out through the instrument.

Tears came to my eyes I stood up and walked to Link. He stopped playing and looked at me as I fell to my knees in front of him. Link looked at me concerned setting the harp aside. "Pipit are you alright? I wasn't trying to upset you. Forgive me please." He said tears almost coming to his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him tight and cried on his shoulder "you silly boy, how you must have suffered." I whispered against his neck "ill never leave your side Link, I want to be with you forever." I said wiping his tears, he hid his face in my chest as silent sobs raked over him.

Slowly I put my finger under his chin he lifted his eyes to face me. I felt my heart skip a beat seeing his eyes bloodshot from his tears. I kissed his tears away and he squeezed one of my hands in his. We looked at the sky, it was getting late we grabbed our tunics and slid them over our heads. Link quickly hid his harp and we walked back to a loft wing statue. Somehow Links red loft wing swooped down and laid down allowing us to mount. I got behind Link and held tight to his waist. I felt my face turn red feeling Links body between my legs. I gently laid my head against his back he smelled so good… Just like home.

I closed my eyes we had made it back to skyloft. His bird landed and Link rubbed the birds head before he flew away. We turned to walk back to the dorms and came face to face with Zelda and Karane. I sighed "what is it you want?" I was annoyed after what I heard in the cave.

Karane was on the verge of tears, "why are you being this way Pipit, I just want us to go back to normal." I could feel Links gaze on me he wanted to know where he stood when it came to me and Karane.

"Look Karane, your great but I don't think we should be together anymore." She looked up her eyes filled with tears without a word she ran away.

"you're a monster! All you did was toy with her feelings" Zelda said raising her hand to slap me. Surprisingly Link pushed me back and caught Zelda's hand before she even touched me.

"Your one to talk." Link growled in a low cruel voice. Zelda's eyes widened she looked down so ashamed,

"Link I said I was sorry what more do you want from me." She said crying. Link dropped her hand as if she had burned him.

"I want you to leave me alone I don't want to look at you or talk to you I don't want to be near you. Just leave me alone Zelda."

He said taking my hand in his pulling me away from Zelda. "Link please!" She cried but Link ignored her. My heart skipped a beat he had proved his feelings for me.

I couldn't help the stupid smile on my lips as Link and I walked to his room. I couldn't do anything tonight I had to do my nightly rounds. Link opened the door wanting me to go in. I shook my head "I cant join you, as much as I want to. I have to do my rounds, ill come back in the morning when I finish. Wait for me?" I whispered Link looked down sadly, then smiled gently.

"Ill take care of you in the morning." Link said stroking my cheek. I kissed his hand before he shut the door.

My finger tips lingered on the door, despite breaking up with Karane and almost getting slapped by Zelda today was amazing. Link took me to the surface and we just spent time together and forgot all our worries. In skyloft it was wrong for men to love other men, but I couldn't help falling for Link.

Since I first laid eyes on him, I was with my friends in the middle of town. When I saw Link and zelda play around by the edge of skyloft. I could tell he was trying to explain something to her. When I thought about it I remembered he was the only one I had never seen a loft wing with. I saw what was happening in horror, I ran as fast as I could but I didn't reach him in time. Zelda had pushed him off thinking he was lying.

I pushed Zelda out of the way throwing myself off of skyloft, I put my hands at my sides so I could dive down faster. As soon as I had caught up with the boy I wrapped my arms around him. His emerald eyes looked up at me surprised they were filled with tears. He embraced me back and cried into my chest, I whistled for my loftwing, and we both fell onto him diving a bit lower before I grabbed the reins and pulled us back up.

The boy was still clutching my body he was shaking, I pulled him as close as I could to me, I flew around Skyloft before landing on the edge of the goddesses statue. I could hear the boys heart breaking sobs. I picked him up, setting him on his feet. He wiped his tears with his hands, I knelt down in front of him and moved his hands from his face. I could feel a flash of crimson cover my cheeks, I knew he was a boy but his face looked so innocent so beautiful like a girl… I held my breath. He had long black eyelashes and eyes the brightest shade of green I had ever seen before.

Before long the sun was rising I smiled running back to Links room. I opened the door and froze up, my whole body was aching I wanted so badly to just die. My heart tore to shreds in that instant, Zelda sat up in Links bed and smiled at me.

"Link and I made up, he asked me to stay the night." Made up? Link hated her… Didn't he? I felt like I was going to throw up I slammed the door shut and ran outside and threw up.

I hated myself for trusting him, for letting him see me so vulnerable. He played me and took Zelda to bed not long after.

I cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand, I was shaking. I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. My body was moving of its own accord, I acted out of memory, getting ready for class. I got there earlier than everyone else I sat down in the back of the room.

I just put my head down dreading every second that passed when someone tapped my hat. I looked up and saw Karane holding her books standing in front of my table. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She said softly looking up at me from under her long red lashes.

"Sit" I said softly laying my head back down. I heard Karanes gasp, I didn't bother to look I knew exactly what I would see. I heard Zelda pull put the chair in front of Karane, then the chair in front of me slid out then back in place, he was right there.

I clenched my fists digging my nails into my palm until it bled. "Oh Pipit your bleeding!" Karane said taking my hand in hers, she reached in her bag for some first aid antiseptic then cleaned and covered my wound. I finally had the nerve to look up I saw Zelda leaning her head into the curve of Links neck, his hand was running through her hair. I felt like my world had just shattered, I stood up and grabbed my things and walked out.

"Pipit!" Karane said chasing after me. She caught up to me at the goddess statue. I sat up against it my head buried in my knees "Pipit" she whispered putting her hand on my head. The tears wouldn't stop, I was shaking as the pain over took me. Karane pulled me into her, running her hands slowly through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her letting all my pain go.

She shushed me rubbing my back, I looked up at her and kissed her. I pinned her down with my body and kissed her like my life depended on it. She didn't resist me she accepted me and all my shattered pieces. I felt her body reacting to me she hadn't broken our kiss but I could hear her soft moans in the back of her throat, she didn't sound anything like Link, she didn't taste like him either. I pulled away breaking the kiss as more tears fell down my cheeks. I regretted the words the moment they left my lips

"being without you is killing me Karane," I sobbed trying to erase the memory of the boy who just toyed with me. She cried too, but her tears were happy tears, she laughed softly.

"We can forget we broke up, okay?" I just nodded as she hugged me to her. I tried taking comfort in her but she didn't feel right to me she wasn't Link. I hated myself for comparing her to the boy. Once I was able to take control of my emotions we walked back hand in hand to the academy. We had never been so open about being together, all the other students stared at us in surprise. We were standing right outside the door to her next class and she took her hands in mine and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Ill see you during lunch okay?" She said with a bright smile. I forced a smile on my face as I nodded. I turned around and a few feet from me Link was saying his good-byes to Zelda as well. What had changed my broken heart begged me for an answer, one I couldn't give it. I turned my back and headed to class.

"Pipit!" I heard his voice call, I froze his voice was clawing at my heart, I wanted so much to just run and hide where id never be seen by Link again. Link caught up to me "how were your rounds last night?" Link said softly, my heart was beating so wildly in my chest I thought it might explode.

"Fine." Link looked down as I continued walking but he kept his pace with me.

"It seems as though you and Karane made up." He said I could hear the frown in his voice.

"seems so." I said still walking.

"why, would you go back to her." He said taking me by the wrist and pulling me to a stop. Was he acting jealous even after everything I saw with zelda? I jerked my hand away from him.

"what do you care, what I do or don't do." I growled turning around to continue on my way. We were passing the dorms as I felt Link pull me into his room.

He forced me up against the door his body on mine. I whimpered like a wounded animal, I was in so much pain, I felt so stupid. Even now I loved how his body felt pressed up against mine, the way we fit together perfectly. I loved him so much in this room he betrayed me. Links emerald eyes looked into mine before he forced a kiss on my lips.

"Stop it!" I cried sliding to the floor hugging my knees. "Am I just a toy for you, when your not out fucking zelda you want to try something new with me?" I cried "why cant I be good enough, I thought you.." I trailed off.

"you thought what? That I could love you?" Link said in a harsh voice. I looked up at him shocked at his words, he hadn't loved me at all. "Men aren't supposed to love other men, Pipit. What we did was wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

He said almost pleading "so, you did what you did out of pity for me, you knew I wanted you so you show me you care by making me fall in love with you and then taking Zelda to bed!" I growled I could see the wound I had just inflicted in his beautiful emerald eyes.

I stood up and ran out the door, I hid in the cave behind the waterfall my loft wing curled up under me being a pillow and blanket, as I cried onto his golden fur. I didn't want to be in skyloft anymore, I just wanted to be alone. I had spent two hours in here before remembering I needed to be with Karane for lunch. My loft wing wiped my tears and sent me on my way.

I went straight to her classroom and waited outside the door. I had my eyes closed when I felt Karanes hand slide through mine. "Ready for lunch? I made you something good!" She smiled carrying both our lunches with her as we walked to the waterfall.

We sat down in front of it and we started eating together, I flinched looking at the waterfall I remembered playing on the surface with Link. I stopped eating and just sat listening to karane rant about how long classes had been. Thankfully Karane didn't mind my silence she continued talking. It was time for everyone to head home, I walked Karane to her dorm, she hugged me tight before shutting the door behind her.

I didn't want to stay in the dorm, sitting in the room by myself was going to drive me crazy. I took some clothes and went back to mothers house, she worked tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about her seeing me like this. I sighed the house was still a mess like always, mother hated cleaning. I began cleaning it took my mind off everything else.

I smiled when the house sparkled, mother may hate cleaning but I never did. I went over to the bathroom and turned on our bath and began undressing. Some how my mind managed to evade thoughts of Link. I began thinking what if I could leave, what if I could make a home for myself on the surface. That way I wouldn't see anyone ever again, I got dressed with a new determination.

I ran back to my dorm and gathered all my clothes and money that I had saved up. I looked around and saw a picture of Link and me, somehow it didn't hurt as bad. It was back around the time we had first met.

I remembered what happened after I saved Link, we both sat next to the goddess statue for hours just talking about everything. Link told me his family had died when he was really young. Though hed never admit it, he hated being in skyloft. His only friend was Zelda, she usually stopped Grooses harassment, but when she wasn't around it was the worst for him. But when I stayed around link groose and his goons didn't come near the boy again.

I smiled through the tears that memory caused, I wanted at least one photo of him. I took the frame and hid it in my bag, I opened the door to see Link right there. Links eyes trailed down to all the things I had with me and his eyes met mine in alarm. "Where are you going?" I knew I would never see him again after this so I repeated his actions from earlier. I pulled him into my room and forced him up against the door and kissed him.

Links reaction was nothing like mine, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I felt my body crying out in pain, several aches ripped through my body erupting the moment the boys lips met mine. His tongue was so soft when he pushed it in my mouth, I bit down on his tongue and swirled my tongue around his. I heard Links moan in response. He tasted so good just like he smelled like molten hone, I knew the moment we first kissed id be drunk on him every day after. He wanted more I could feel it and through the aches I could feel my excitement growing. I knew deep down I wanted it too but that couldn't happen.

I pulled away from Link and stared at the ground, "you may not love me, but I've loved you every day since I met you." I said letting my heart break into little shards. Even though I knew he didn't love me I still confessed my love for him. I wouldn't force his love I couldn't, I looked up yo see Links eyes widen in pain. Without another word I pushed past him with my things and walked out to the market. I purchased a sword and shield some food and other things I needed. I then headed to the goddess statue. I called my loft wing and mounted him quietly and we descended down into the surface. I looked around me and saw a cave nearby, I went in and began creating my new home.


	3. Chapter 3 link

Chapter 3 Link

I touched my lips where Pipits lips had just been, I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. "Ive loved you too every day since." My voice sounded so loud in the heavy silence. Im so sorry Pipit I thought clutching my heart,I had never been in so much pain before.

I walked slowly back to my room in a daze, I looked up and saw Zelda sitting in my bed. She glared at me knowing where id been. "What did I tell you Link." She said as a warning I flinched at her words. "You and Pipit aren't allowed to love each other its not normal! If anyone found out about you and Pipit you'd be taking away what he worked so hard for. You both could never be knights, you have to stay away from him." A fresh wave of tears ran down my cheeks, I never meant to take his future away. I just nodded through the pain aching in my heart my pain threatened to choke the life out of me. zelda left my room without another word. As a panic attack raked over me, I couldn't control my breathing or my pain.

I walked to my bed and fell onto it clutching my heart before screaming into my pillow. I don't know how long I had laid there like that, I looked around the sun was up. Zelda would yell at me if I wasn't in class no matter how much I hated the goddess right now, she was right. Pipits future was more important than my love for him, I rose and got dressed slowly pulling my tunic over my head and headed for the classroom. I waited and waited in my seat as the class dragged on, but Pipit never appeared, I could feel a strange feeling in my gut, I knew no matter where I looked I wouldn't find him. I ran into Karane in the hall and I grabbed her wrist she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Where is he?" I said I knew my voice was trembling. "She shook her head and started sobbing. Then handed me a note, it was Pipits handwriting on it. I wont be coming back im sorry for hurting your feelings, there was someone else that I couldn't get off my mind. They cant accept me, so I'm leaving skyloft and making my life on the surface, don't bother coming to look for me. I cant return I hope you find a good man for you Karane, someone who wont hurt you as I did. Pipit.

I wanted to cry so hard I handed her the letter and ran outside calling my loft wing. I hadn't realized that zelda had followed me. "Where do you think your going Link!" She said grabbing my arm as I mounted my loft wing.

I jerked my arm away from her and she fell back staring up at me with shocked eyes. "To find the person im in love with." I growled at her then pulled the reins on my lift wing and we descended down onto the crater of the surface.

Days on the surface where different than skyloft. What a few hours was up there could have been months that passed on the surface. I dropped down into the lake of the lost woods. I swam back up and looked around me I couldn't see Pipit anywhere. I got out of the lake, I sighed closing my eyes. I had a connection to Pipit I knew it.

I could see a dim light, I followed it slowly as I walked with my eyes closed, then for what seemed like an eternity. I opened my eyes and saw where the light had led me, I was inside the giant tree that was the center of the lost woods. I looked down and I could feel my body moving instinctively, I dove down into the water and swam as fast as I could. Pipit was close, I could feel my heart and my blood calling me to him. My heart skipped a beat I crawled on to the platform, I coughed up a bit of water. Then I opened my eyes and saw boots, I followed them up his gold tunic until I met his cobalt gems. His skin was tan, from working out in the forest I was sure. His face seemed older and yet this was the same boy I had fallen in love with.

His cobalt eyes glowed with an intensity that made me hungry, hungry for the man I loved. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his rough lips. I felt whole again, loving the feel of the boys body. He had become very muscular since his decent to the surface. I could only imagine how long he had spent alone here on the surface. He had become bold since we were apart, he pulled me close wrapping one of my legs around him while he forced his tongue into my mouth. His member was grinding against mine as his kisses became more violent. I trembled as I felt his member rub against mine in a hypnotic rhythm that I couldn't help but let drive me delirious. I opened my eyes to see his watching me writhe in the pleasure he knew he could give me. I started noticing his features more and more.

His eyes had changed, he looked older. I was scared of looking into his eyes but I didn't look away, I couldn't. all the pain that I had felt being separated from the boy. Pipit licked my tongue keeping his eyes on me. I moaned as I felt him already hard, against me. His eyes were dark they looked like he was in pain. He then forced me off of him pushing me to the ground. I looked up at him surprised and confused. I felt a strange emptiness at the loss of the boys warmth, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He laughed cruelly, "all this time and you still have your spell on me. Im pathetic." He shook his head "stay away from me Link, I want nothing to do with you." He said turning around. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his waist. it was painful to painful to see, that this time the boy was rejecting me. I grabbed into him like a child throwing a tantrum.

"P-please Pipit, don't leave I need you!" I cried into his legs allowing all my pain to flow through my words. He looked down at me in pain his eyes filled with tears. "Men cant love other men, its sick." He said quoting the words I said before he left my room.

"You don't understand please, let me explain!" I shouted through my tears.

"Explain what? That you toyed with me, all the time I thought we had something, something special, you were telling Zelda the exact same thing." I shook my head burying my face in his pants. I hated making him think that what we felt was wrong.

A sob wretched itself from my throat until Pipit realized I was actually in pain. He sank down to his knees facing me, his eyes bloodshot with tears. My body cried out to sooth the boy and take away his pain. "Then explain, tell me I was wrong about you." He whispered softly begging for what he wanted to hear. "Zelda" I said through my tears. Pipits eyes flashed immediately turning hostile, almost if he knew what I was going to say next. "S-she saw us, when we kissed the first night. She came to my room demanding an answer, she threatened to tell everyone. She asked when I would see you next. Then came to my room made me pretend I was asleep, so she could make it seem like we had been together."

He shook his head and took my hands from my eyes his touch making the pain go away. "Why didn't you let her?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wavered a moment before holding me. "She said I was ruining your future, that we wouldn't be able to be knights if anyone found out about us. I didn't want to take your future away." I cried into his chest. The moment he heard those words his grip tightened on me. The tears in my eyes began falling helplessly like theyd never end.

I looked up into his cobalt eyes unsure of what id see, his face was blurry I had to blink a few times for it to adjust. "Link, a future without you. It isn't a future at all. Being away from you it kills me, not being able to kiss you and take care of you." Pipit whispered putting his head down on my shoulder. "I wouldn't have cared what anyone thought, had they found out about you." I felt like my shattered world was being rebuilt before my eyes, Pipit loved me I knew he did.

My eyes widened, he didn't care if everyone knew, or if he didn't become a knight. He just wanted me, I wanted him more than I could bare. My body was still trembling from my confession still I couldn't help but laugh when he picked me off my feet. His smile was charming making my heart skip a few beats, he blushed a little making his freckles a bit more noticeable. I started kissing them slowly, he kissed my forehead then carried me out of the tree. "You know Link, you really don't weigh a thing." He said jumping down the tree to the ground with ease.

My face began to streak with crimson. "Or maybe you just got stronger." I said running my hand down his muscular chest feeling as his muscles flexed with every step he took. He let out a soft moan as my fingers moved of his sensitive spot. I smiled still being able to cause my love pleasure. I snuggled into him unsure of where he was taking me. But somehow I didn't care, we could be ourselves here, we didn't have to worry about prying eyes.

He set me down in front of a cave, I looked up at him curious, he nodded. I trusted Pipit completely so I entered the cave Pipit behind me. It was really dark until a candle was lit a little in front of me. I saw Pipit in the small cavern, the area had only one bed and what looked like a set of drawers he had built. I felt tears in my eyes when I gazed at the picture that was sitting on top of he drawers. It was us, after Pipit had become a knight-in-training. He extended his hand to me in the dim light.

I took it allowing him to pull me closer, loving the feel of his body against mine. Just feeling him like this made my heart jump against my ribcage. I used my fingers to feel my way up Pipits body until it came across a strange shape scarred on his neck. I touched Pipits neck and my fingers found the strange shape once more, almost like a diamond. My mind was ringing with warning bells, but I couldn't contain myself anymore I wanted my lover, right here, right now. I pushed him back against the bed and straddled him. His breath came out in pants, as I slowly pushed my body against his. Everything was coming together we could finally be together. I wanted to devour my lover completely, I couldn't stop I forced his tunic off and kissed his body. That's when I felt it, a strange darkness looming over me, I continued getting more rough as I bit and sucked on every part of him that my mouth came in contact with. His screams of pleasure were pushing me over the edge, I could already tell how hard he was. Finally I felt like myself I froze breathing hard what ever that was it held its grip for a moment. What the hell was that I thought sucking in a sharp breath.

"Come here, my love" Pipit said seductively making me sit up on his lap. I looked down into his eyes trying to find something familiar. But I was met with his cobalt eyes, they were familiar but wrong they were empty almost as if a strange darkness loomed within them. I pulled away from Pipit scared, shaking my head.

"I-Im not ready Pipit." He smiled pulling back into his chest and laughed. I felt his chest shake with his laughter. "Why are you laughing at me" I growled glaring up at him.

He raised an eyebrow a grin still painted on his face. "We have forever Link. Don't stress, when we become one I want it to be perfect." I sighed relieved, this was definitely my lover, my Pipit.

He kissed my forehead pulling me even tighter against him, I kissed his neck and wrapped my arm around him lovingly. "Here we don't have to hide from anyone. We can be together without feeling ashamed." I looked up at the ceiling of the cavern. He was right, we could finally be ourselves. I closed my eyes and heard a soft exhale as Pipit blew out the candle in the cavern leaving us in the darkness.

I slowly traced the letters of my name into Pipits chest, I felt goosebumps raise on Pipits naked skin where my fingers trailed. He groaned softly, "stop your gonna make me change my mind about waiting."

"How long has it been, since we last saw each other? for you?" I whispered into the darkness. He was silent for a moment,

"Almost a year, I thought I was going crazy. At first I was, going crazy, delirious with the thought of never seeing you again. Then I…" he trailed off

"You what?" I said scared for his answer.

"I had a dream of you, you looked strange, your clothes were black and your hair as well. You told me to call you Dark, you told me that it wouldn't be too long before you came looking for me. It helped me move forward everyday, I stopped crying and began to work hard. Sometimes Dark would appear, while I was creating my home and he would help. I thought he was you." He said raising his hands to his face covering it. I sat up and moved his hands looking into his eyes.

"I came as soon as I knew, as soon as I knew you left skyloft. I think I hurt zelda too on my way, she tried stopping me, I pushed her." Pipits arm went back around me as a small hiss escaped his lips. I tried to ignore what he said about Dark. He wasn't real and I knew that, but something about it was screaming in the back of my mind not to let my guard down.

"She deserved far worse than a simple push for what she did to us" Pipit growled, I had never seen him angry before. It wasn't often when Pipit showed an emotion other than happiness. "she may be a goddess, but her heart is still evil." He said glaring at the ceiling. My breath hitched, he knew she was the goddess Hylia? How could he possibly.

I pushed all the unwanted thoughts away and drew my body closer to his. For the first time since Pipit and I had been together I was able to close my eyes and relax.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Link

Chapter 4 Dark Link

I felt lord Ghirahims body pull away from mine, I sighed staring at my lord.

"Shall we check on the love birds?" He whispered laughing gently.

"Yes master." I said obediently I took his hands in mine and closed me eyes, willing myself to tap into my connection with my other self.

Together we watched Link fall into our trap, the boys expressed their love for each other in the candle lit cavern. We hadn't tapped into our control over my other selves lover. But that would have to wait until their lustful reunion was over. Master laughed overjoyed everything had gone according to plan, he smiled seductively. I knew the display had made master more than a little aroused, I knew I would have to take care of him. I slowly drew my body on top of my masters, lowering him against the bed. He didn't protest, he allowed me to run my fingers over his muscular body. Master slowly ran his finger tips down my lips looking at them hungrily. I froze when my mark pulsed, I looked down at my hand and it was glowing. I shuffled away from lord Ghirahim until I fell off the bed with a soft thud. His head peaked over the edge of the bed where I was lying shocked. His face wrinkled in annoyance until it fell upon the triforce lit up on the back if my hand. His eyes stared at me surprised and he pulled me onto the bed until I was back in his arms again. He cradled me against his body, I shivered master didn't know about my past yet. My heart ached what would he think of me of he knew that the past hero of time, had been my lover. We once fought side by side to keep Hyrule safe, although I was his complete opposite we loved each other so fiercely. The mark had been long since forgotten as a connection to an age that had far since passed. Every time the hero was reborn we found each other and fell in love. But this time my feelings were unrequited, he didn't know I existed yet but he managed to develop feelings for this boy. I clenched my fists suddenly angry at this hero of time. My lords touch forced me back into reality, I forced my eyes to meet my lords.

"Who's mark is that." The demon lords grip in my wrist tightened making my wrist ache in protest. I winced against the sudden pain, the dark lords voice grew louder and angrier. "Who gave you that mark Slave!?" He growled unable to contain his rage I raised my other hand to calm him.

"Its not what you think my lord." His grip loosened but this time he made me look into his eyes. My lord had never been rough with me, I could feel the shame burn in my face when his hand shot out and collided with my cheek strongly, I didn't make a sound. Even though the pain shot through me, I bit back the groan I wanted to produce. I couldn't even look into my lords eyes, I was saddened by the sudden mark binding me to my love.

Ghirahim sighed "explain before my temper makes me do something we both regret." In my head I cursed and spat terrible words to my head, his invasion of the private world me and my trapped lover had was not one I wanted to speak of with the dark lord. It couldn't be helped I had to sacrifice in order to gain my ultimate goal. Little did he know my own plan for the creature was unfolding perfectly.

I sighed "its called the mark of the hero of time, I.. We shared the mark, it only glows when the hero of time has returned to the world from his sleep or has been reborn." I could feel his deathly glare as I continued. "I am the hero of times shadow, his exact opposite and yet his equal." At least that is want Link made me believe I thought softly. "Its always been true." He murmured softly making his appearance in my mind. My lord whistled intrigued letting his tongue sooth the cheek he had so suddenly struck. His tongue was slow and painful, but the pain didn't match the demon lords adoring expression. "You are no hero, you are my slave, and shall remain so until the end of time."

I thought back to the boy, he had no idea about his role for the true hero of time to arise, for my love to come back into the world.

I tried not to think of my love, as the demon lord with a snap of his fingers left me naked. I knew what was next to come, all a sacrifice to see his face again. My lord raised my legs over his shoulder, and slowly forced himself inside my body. I cried out shame filling me once more I closed my eyes and turned my face so the demon lord couldn't see the lone tear that fell from my cheek. I let that seething voice in the back of my head scream against the demon lords fluid pumps into my body. "My love what are you doing, letting such a vial thing to claim you? You are mine Dark!" The voice roared defiantly. I saw his beautiful face somber angry. Our connection had returned his 7 year sleep was over, why now I thought ruefully.

I reached out with my eyes still closed and came in contact with cold skin. I opened my eyes and realized I had caressed the demon lords body. He moaned it wasn't often when I made endearing motions towards him so he must have wanted to return the favor. I threw my head back and sucked in a sharp breath. The demon lord squeezed hard on my shaft pumping hard in the same rhythm that his hips were fluidly forcing inside me. I knew I was getting so very close to my release. But my lords hands never stopped, I knew he was close too I could feel his movements become more anxious and erratic, it was hard for him to concentrate on both our needs, my lord never cared much for pleasuring his slave.. I tried not to dwell on what changed. My whole body shut down when I came, I was panting, and crying out I had squeezed my eyes shut a moment before and thought of my hero if time.

The demon lord hadn't made a sound when he finished. His ominous obsidian eyes stared stared me intently. I never cried out with my lord, he was very surprised. I cried out not for my lord but because I had thought of my love. "Ill bet you were thinking about me" he seethed sarcastically in the back of my mind. I almost smiled at his out burst, almost. I shuttered softly as My lord ran his cold fingers down my exposed chest.

"My, my, I've never heard you cry out like that before". His hand was still covered in my essence as dragged his long fingers up my body leaving slick trails behind. I regretted crying out the moment it happened, that's when I felt his fingers go into my mouth. I let out another muffled cry of surprise. My mouth opened and he held his fingers inside for a moment before cleanly sliding them out. He lowered his head as his tongue lapped up the trails he had left until his tongue was invading my mouth. I could see Links dark glare behind my eye lids. "If I wasn't trapped in hyrule id kill that bastard." He was still angry with me. "I love you." I whispered slowly to my love, I hadn't realized I said it aloud.

Me and my stupid mouth, "did you just say your in love with him!?" The hero of time said his voice filling with venom "I meant you!" I thought slowly getting nervous. "You've fallen for your master" it wasn't a question but I could see in his eyes, what seemed like happiness. I swallowed hard, still being able to taste my essence. "Yes master" I said bowing my head to him. " Links voice fell into a stunned silence. He lifted my face to his with a strong finger under my chin, "hmm, such an interesting creature you are. I love you too" he whispered nuzzling the crook of my neck with his long sharp nose.

I sucked in a surprised breath, the demon lord was in love with me? I felt so dizzy. "Ill kill him, Ill kill him! When I get my hands on him ill rip his fucking throat out." The voice screamed calling me back to what was happening. I laughed internally "I thought I was supposed to be the evil one" the hero of time cursed at me over and over. I looked up again as my lord began speaking.

"Since you were a slave I marked you with just one diamond, making you a servant. Now I will give you a mark worthy of my lover."

I was shaking, calm down calm down my brain cried almost afraid of what was to come. His touch was meant to comfort but it only made me more afraid as his claws grew a significant size larger. "Whats he tying to do use you as a sketch book." Link growled in my head. He went to the diamond over my heart, then began etching what looked a cross made of diamonds at first then made its way into a large diamond with smaller ones filling it in, I bit back the howl of pain that was now screaming in my chest.

My lords hand began glowing with a strange darkness, it reminded me of my old world before Link. I tried to hide the memories as soon as they resurfaced I heard a gasp, I knew he had seen them. I flinched back shrinking into a corner of my mind. The hero of time could invade my thoughts any time he felt necessary now that his sleep was over. I worked for years to reach this point. Now was inconvenient though. Not that I minded his visits, I just didn't want him to see what had to be done so I was able to find him again. He was silent now, I could feel his sadness. I couldn't find the words to comfort him so I stayed in silence as the demon lord touched my body with a black flame that hungrily licked my wounds until they were scarred over.

"So beautiful." He whispered softly. His tongue snaking out to run over our new lovers marks. I let out a shaky moan, usually when the lord licked or touched me I felt pain. But now wasn't anything like that this. I cried out in absolute pleasure, shuttering completely electrified by the demon lords touch. I could hear the hero of time's ragged pants in the back of my head, he was feeling exactly what I was.

This time I reveled in the touch of my new lover, loving the feeling of his body against mine. "This is only a taste of what is to come, my precious spirit warrior." I froze the moment he said it. He felt it and laughed loudly, I swallowed hard. He could see my past he knew what I was.

"Yes my dear you are correct in your assumption, I saw everything. Those moonlit nights with your lover, my my do you love screaming for him. Screaming just as hes about to finish inside you pushing you both over the edge into bliss" He whispered licking my face.

"S-stop" I whimpered my voice cracked making me sound weaker than I intended "you need not be ashamed love, he is but your past, I will show you your future and the destruction we can create together."

"My love don't listen, don't trust him." Link roared again, breaking his silence. He had seen everything that Link had not, he accepted me with open arms. "I will always accept you no matter what you've done dark you have to believe that."

"I know what you are my little demon warrior, did he?" he whispered again against my ear causing my body to erupt in goose bumps.

He had to know I was quite high on the demon hierarchy, he didn't stop to think that I may be above him. His kiss lingered on my neck for a moment longer. Before he snapped his fingers again, this time I wasn't wearing my tunic, I was wearing clothes that resembled him very closely except my outfit was black. My shirt was cut above my abdomen, with a sleeve on one arm and the other arm bare. My pants were also tight and diamond holes were cut out along both sides of my body.

I looked up surprised as Ghirahim planted a soft kiss on my lips, before swiftly putting a large diamond earring that matched his in my left ear. It was opposite to him and it brought a nostalgia that made crave the hylian warrior who I loved so much. Then I understood why he did it, he was giving me purpose again. Purpose as the shadow I am. He ran his finger down the large diamond earring lovingly. "Now you truly look worthy of a demon lord." Links sadness was filling my body, I knew he was hurting. I could feel the pain that ached in his heart, he too was at a loss for words at what the demon lord had offered.

My world was shattering so easily around me, I swallowed hard feeling a strange pain in my heart. Slowly I knew the demon lord had found its way in with Link. Without another word the demon lord took me in his arms and offered me the sweet bliss of sleep. A luxury not many in the shadow oasis were given.


End file.
